I'LL fix this for you
by iamtryN
Summary: This is after 2.02 ELAC… I wasn't happy with how it ended, this was my retaliation… made me feel better… Sam, Dean and Crossroads Demon, throw in some sneaky Bobby, Mix well... and here's your story... hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own… not mine…DANG IT ALL! If I throw myself on the floor and kick and scream, do you think it would make a difference? Naw, me neither…

**NOTE1**: This was written after season 1 finale and beginning season 2 , after 2.02 Everyone Loves A Clown…I was not happy how it ended, this was my retaliation…made _me_ feel better…

**NOTE2**: "Remember after dad died…you went to make a deal with that crossroads demon?" This is from: And the Night Burns On… THIS is THAT story…

**NOTE3**: Thank you for the review cold kagome of :Where is it? And Hell's Boys. Thanks to Luvjase, Sastiel, mousefiction, and Little Escapist for their reviews of Hell's Boys. Also thanks for all the favs and alerts.

Chapter 1

Sam stood in the window to their room watching Dean working on the impala. Well his room, Dean didn't sleep there anymore. Too close to Sam, he couldn't blame him. He had been driving Dean's baby when they got hit by the semi. If only he'd been paying attention that night. But it was a little late for '_if only_', well it was too late for a lot of things, now wasn't it? Sam asked himself. He sighed sadly and turned from the window, he had things to do. Watching Dean all day wouldn't get them done, either.

As Dean stumbled in that night to Bobby's darkened house, he realized he was glad he was sleeping on the couch. Upstairs was just too far to crawl. Which is what he would have to do to make it up those stairs. He hadn't been this wasted since… well, the last time he got drunk. Too drunk to think, _that_ was a good way to be. Now, if he could get people to quit trying to talk to him, it would be perfect. He snorted, _yeah right_. Who was he kidding, his life _fucking sucked_! It was his fault Sam had lost dad. How could Sam forgive him when he couldn't forgive himself? Nope, he thumped himself on the forehead, not going there. _Stop thinking_… he commanded himself. That bottle of tequila wasn't making him numb enough. He smirked to himself. Good thing there was half a bottle of Jim Beam hidden under the couch. He plopped down on the couch, and searched under it for the bottle and grinned when he finally clasped the neck of it. Pulling it out and practically ripping the lid off, he upended it. As he finished off the bottle, _Here's to you Sammy and all your emo crap_. He saluted with the empty bottle towards the ceiling.

As he fell asleep, his last thought was he was probably going to regret mixing tequila with Jim Beam. He awoke from a nightmare sometime the next morning. Semi slamming into his baby, on repeat. Not to mention the damn doctor saying, "Call it.". Killing his baby's trunk with the crowbar. Had the crowbar incident really only happened yesterday afternoon? _It was all Sam's fault_. He didn't know when to _stop_ and _shut the fuck up_! It was already daylight outside, so he wasn't sure how long he'd been out. When his bare feet hit the floor he realized he'd been out perhaps too long. Someone had taken off his boots, probably Sam. Kid couldn't leave him alone even when he was sleeping. He rubbed a hand over his face as he lay fell back against the couch with a moan. _Yep_, he regretted it. The world seemed to be set on a slow spin. _I might puke_, Dean thought sluggishly.

This sucked. The vicious cycle he was stuck in. He worked himself into exhaustion during the day so he _wouldn't have to talk _to Bobby or Sammy. Avoided anywhere either one was, then drank himself into oblivion every night so he _wouldn't have to think_. It was working ok until Sam decided to venture once again into his space to talk about dad. He slammed his fist into the couch, he didn't want to hear how Sam wasn't ok and how he thought Dean wasn't either. When they were on that road awhile back and he'd let loose on Sam, Sam had left him alone until yesterday…_fuck_! Was it too much to ask just to be left alone?

He sat up again, slowly this time. If he moved slow enough it wasn't so bad. He was starting to stand when he felt a slight puff of air brush against his face, causing him to shiver with a sudden chill, an almost whisper on the tails of a breeze… He couldn't make out all of it, but could almost swear he heard, "too late…" He shook his head, he must still have a slight buzz. He snickered at that thought as he made his way to the stairs. He needed a shower and the remainder of his clean clothes were still upstairs where Sam had unpacked them and put them in his side of the dresser. Maybe he would get lucky and Sam would already be up and _somewhere_… who was he kidding… _anywhere else _would be great. Then he wouldn't have to look at the wounded puppy dog eyes and know that he was responsible for part of that look. Because then he would feel like he needed to fix it and he just didn't have the energy to deal with it. Not now or anytime in the foreseeable future. So he was really glad to find an empty bedroom. He smiled, maybe his luck was finally changing.

He was opening his top drawer when a wave of unease stampeded across his back. It prickled down to his arms like goosebumps when you feel a ghostly presence. His hands clenched the front of the open drawer as he slowly looked up into the mirror. The room was empty. Both beds made. Two duffels by his bed , none in front of Sams'. The night stand was cleaned off. He looked down, the top of the dresser spotless. Sam must have went on one hell of a cleaning spree. Bobby never messed with the room, unless looking for a book they had been taken from the library and not returned. And only then if he needed it for some research he was working on at that time. He tilted his head to the side in confusion because the room had a sudden air of _wrongness_. Closing the drawer, he closed his eyes. His heart was suddenly pounding as he turned to face the empty room, he opened his eyes. It wasn't that it was empty, he thought. It was more a vacant feeling. That was when he realized what was wrong…the _Sammyness _that was normally there, _just wasn't_. His breathing hitched. There was no dozen books laying open in various stages of being read by Sam, no Sammy stuff scattered around just because he could. No stuff from Sam's pockets that he would empty daily and leave on his side of the nightstand. Receipts, change, small scraps of paper with titles of books he wanted to find, borrow, steal or buy. There was nothing to say that Sam had ever been there except for the duffle that sat at the end of his bed, beside his empty one. He frowned walking over to his bed and nudged Sam's duffel with his toe, it felt full. A chill washed over him clear to his bones, it felt like he'd been dowsed with ice water. There was a medium sized box sitting in the middle of his bed, taped closed with just his name written on the top in Sam's handwriting. His heart slammed into his chest as he backed away from his bed and _that_ box. Because he knew _one thing _for damn sure, he _didn't want to open it_. "What the hell?" Dean muttered, staring at the room, almost willing it to reveal all its secrets. Because the thought that was creeping into his head _was not acceptable_. But it whispered relentlessly on, "Sammy's gone…you've lost him." He swirled around, yelling, "Sammy!" as he raced out the door. Hangover forgotten. As he raced down the stairs he tried to remember the last time he seen Sam. He realized with a jolt that almost made him puke on the spot that he hadn't seen his little brother since Sam came out and they had talked about them not being all right. Well, Sam had talked. Dean had then watched Sam walk away. Then Dean had broken windows and the trunk of his baby. Because if he'd tried to talk to Sam at that point then he would have probably _broken his little brother_. He had been that _angry._ There was no returning yell from Sam, causing him to jump down the last four steps and race to the kitchen. Screaming, "Bobby!" When Dean hit the linoleum in the kitchen, his socked feet slid across the floor. He propelled his arms to stay upright and stumbled to a stop.

Bobby was so startled by Dean's yell and sudden entrance that his coffee cup crashed out of his hands onto the floor. "_What the hell_, boy?"

"Sam?" Dean asked breathlessly, back tracking a couple of steps to the kitchen door. Tried to get his breathing until control.

"Left this morning." Bobby said, grabbing a rag off the counter as he knelt to pick up the mess of the broken cup and split coffee.

"What?" Dean gasped, falling back against the doorframe.

"Don't get your knickers in a wad… he had a box and letter he wanted to mail, went to the post office. Said he'd be back sometime tonight. Something about a library and maybe a bar…"

"Damn him, he's taken off." Dean snapped, straightening.

"How did you get that from what I just said?" Bobby asked, standing as well. He tossed the glass in the trash and the rag down one of his many laundry shoots.

"Did you see him leave with the box?" Dean asked, looking around, trying to find anything that belonged to Sam laying around. Nothing.

Bobby looked thoughtful, "No, when I ran into him, he was pulling the box out of the impala. He was just sitting out there in the passenger side when I started over to him. He told me then… said…" He stopped trying to recall. His mind had been on finding a new trunk lid that Sam gave me the money for…" I had called a couple of guys looking for a new trunk lid for your car, I was trying to give Sam his money back, then remembered someone else I could call and I came inside…"

Dean bit his lip, then murmured, "What money?"

Bobby sighed, "Sam gave me money to find a replacement trunk lid for the one you redecorated. Said it was his fault, he should pay for it." Bobby looked at Dean, noticing that he was turning pale, took a couple steps towards him before continuing, "Told me he had returned all the books and reshelved everything for me… Awh, shit!" Bobby made a grab for Dean as he started swaying, looking like he was going to pass out.

Dean stumbled away, backwards out of Bobby's reach. Tripping over his own feet as he turned scrambling to get to the impala. He opened the trunk to find it was empty.

Bobby had followed him out and stood warily beside the impala, "Dean… what are you doing?"

Dean slammed the trunk shut and raced to the driver's side of the car and stared at the shell of his baby, "Come on, baby… tell me where he left it." he whispered, desperate. He just knew that the letter Sam _was mailing _was left _here,_ somewhere for him to find.

"Dean… maybe you should…" Bobby started only to stop when Dean turned to him.

"Bobby, I just have a bad…." Dean stopped, tears in his eyes. He'd been certain about the letter…he ran a hand thru his already messed up hair. He knew it was for him, so where?… his hand froze as his eyes landed on the glove box… the only still working door in the whole car…both hands were already reaching as he dove to the passenger side of the impala. He almost ripped the door off the glove box in his haste to get it open. It was empty except for the envelope laying there. As he pulled it out he could see his name written across it. It was from Sam. If the letter was to him, then the box he'd had out here was the one sitting on his bed with his name on it. "Damn it." Dean snapped, scrambling out of the car. It meant Sam wasn't going to the post office and he was suddenly terrified that it also meant he wasn't coming back. He took off at a run to their upstairs room.

Stumbling into the room he tossed the letter on the bed beside the box. He quickly ripped the tape off the box. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, "Please let it be nothing… a prank…" Opening his eyes, he knew it wasn't. There'd been nothing to prank about for awhile now. Taking another deep breath he opened the box and saw the note on top. Pulling it out he stared at the contents of the box. He stared, frowning, not comprehending, he shook his head. Sam's weapons, it looked like the majority of them. With shaking hands he opened the folded note.

_Dean,_

_I hope one day you can look at these and use them and remember me- us as brothers. Until then, seal it back and ask Bobby to store them. Everything else I left in our room. Please, just don't throw them away. They are the only thing I have of me to give you… Someday, huh?_

_Love,_

_Sam_

"What the fuck, Sammy?" Dean snarled… breathe…breathebreathebreathe… holding the bridge of his nose with one hand, note scrunched up in the other.

"Dean?" Bobby asked, coming into the room.

Dean turned to Bobby with tears in his eyes, "Bobby…" Desperation in the saying of just his name as well as the silent plea Dean never uttered aloud, "_Help me. Fix this. Make it not be happening_."

Bobby came over to look in the box and his eyes jerked back to Dean's face. He tried to drag air into his frozen lungs as he plopped down hard onto the bed next to the box. "The damn fool…" He said with a sigh. Sam had everything of value to him in that box, well except Dean of course. That didn't bode well for whatever the idjit was planning.

Dean looked frozen into place himself, as a voice in his head was singsong-ing on repeat IlostSamIlostSam… breathebreathe_breathe_… He let the note slip unheeded out of his fingers as he picked up the envelope. Sliding to the floor as he turned, he braced his back against the side of the bed. Drawing his knees up he laid his head down and prayed, silent tears falling. _Beok. Beok. Beok… God, please…I'll make it up to him, just give me a chance_. All the things he'd said slammed into Dean at once… "These are your issues, Sammy. Not mine… quit trying to shove them onto me." He'd shoved him away at every turn. His head raised up and banged back against the mattress, "FUCK!"

Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "You don't even know what it says."

Dean choked out, "But I know him, Bobby. I know how he is… and I… I." He looked over his shoulder at Bobby, "_I still pushed him_. He needed me and _I walked away_… now he's just doing the same." That said, he slowly turned the envelope over and opened it. He pulled out a folded piece of notebook paper and some pictures fell out onto the floor. Looking at each one made him panic even more. Pictures of Sam and Jess and Jess by herself. The few they had been able to save from the fire. A couple of him, Sam and Dad, different ages. The one he picked up off the floor and stared at was one of him and Sammy from right before the asylum. Bobby had taken it and they had their arms thrown over each other's shoulder and huge grins on their faces. He balanced it on his knees and opened the letter.

_Dean, _

_My big brother, mentor, my hero and best friend. _

_The list could go on forever. I have thought awhile about this._

_I've always done things… too little-too late. You are right! That list is as long as yours. (_and Dean noticed the arrow Sam had made to the sentence about Deans list_) _

_Coming home._

_Realizing Dad did the best he could._

_Realizing it could have been so much worse_

_Realizing Dad gave me the greatest gift for my childhood. You._

_You were my normal, my mom, my dad… everything. You tried to give me everything you could… _

_It just wasn't until after college started that I realized I already had my slice of normal… with you._

_You're the only brother I'd ever want. __**And again too little too late**__…_

_And I understand… Dean I do… I'm a selfish bastard… it's ok, I know… _

_and I am going to fix this…_

_For Once… I can do something for you._

_And maybe this time. This time maybe it will be enough for you to love me again, at least, a little. I've missed you big brother._

_Please don't remember me with hate…_

_Keep your eyes focused on the end of Bobby's drive._

_I'm sending something home to you._

_I will always love you, _

_Your sappy little brother,_

_Sammy_

Dean sat stunned, forgetting once again to breathe.

"Dean?" Bobby asked softly as if trying not to startle him.

Dean jumped up, clenching the letter forgotten in his hand as he dumped the box upside down on the bed turning he sent a lamp flying off the night stand. "What the fuck?" He snarled, looking at Bobby.

"Dean, you have to tell me…" Bobby started, standing.

Dean started slapping his pockets like he was trying to put out a fire. He finally found what he was looking for when he pulled his cell phone out of his jean's pocket. Speed Dial 1, Sam. He had changed it after him and Sam started hunting together, he remembered Sam's silly grin when he'd noticed that little fact. He'd held up his hand and told Sam, "No chick-flick moments, dude." His silent mantras became as he waiting for Sam to pick up, ,_ you better pick_…He heard the unmistakable ring of Sam's phone from the pile on the bed. "FUCK!" he screamed again as he threw his phone at the wall, not caring where it landed as he scrambled for Sam's. Holding to his chest, he listened to the tone signally a missed call. Tears ran down his cheek as he ran a hand from his mouth, holding it there like it would keep all his emotions in, then dragging it down over his chin. "He's not planning on coming back." He told Bobby flatly. After a few seconds Dean realized Bobby hadn't responded. He looked at Bobby.

Bobby was staring at something he was holding in his hand.

Dean took a step back, "No." He whispered, he'd never left that before… ever.

Bobby was holding Sam's wallet.

"Bobby." Dean's voice sounded strangled, it was a plea.

Bobby opened it, "Everything's here except cash. " Bobby pulled out a picture of Dean, Dad and Sam. Except Sam had ripped himself out of it.

_AND DEAN KNEW_!

"You stupid son of a bastard!" Dean ranted, kicking the bed and then storming out.

Bobby followed afraid of what Dean might do in the frame of mind he was now in.

By the time Bobby made it to the yard, Dean had taken a crowbar to the impala again. Bobby was glad the other trunk lid was still in transit or he'd be ordering yet another one.

Dean was ranting with each swing, "How could he think I would want this?" After several minutes of his screaming and slamming the crowbar into the impala trunk, he turned and flung the crowbar out into the junkyard barely missing Bobby… Dean collapsed to his knees. "God, Bobby…" He was trying not to cry, looking up at him.

Bobby rushed over falling to his knees and pulling Dean into his arms. "I gotcha, boy… I gotcha."

"Bobby… he's going to make a deal… Sammy… Sammy for Dad…" Dean started sobbing. God he wasn't over dad yet… "He thinks I want that. God, Bobby, have I been that big of a dick?" But he knew the answer. He didn't need Bobby to tell him. He started to struggle against Bobby. "I gotta stop him…" He looked at Bobby after he pulled away.

"I gotta… I love dad… _I do_." Dean struggled with the words he was trying to say.

"Not something I ever doubted kid." Bobby told him seriously.

"_But Sammy_…" He tried to hold back another sob, "_He's mine_… since I was four. It's like he's _my kid_… not just my brother." He glanced around. "Bobby, where's the nearest crossroad?"

"Dean, I'll get the truck… get your phone." Bobby said, starting towards the garage. At the look Dean gave him, Bobby responded, "In case he calls."

"Oh." Dean said, before running into the house. I took him a minute to find his phone. He thanked God he hadn't broken it earlier. He started for the door only to turn back for Sam's phone. As he raced back down the stairs Sam's phone beeped to let him know the phone had voice messages. Dean slammed the front door and he ran into the screen door opening it with his elbow. He tore down the steps jumping the last three. Bobby met him with the truck by the porch. He didn't slow down as he launched himself into the truck before it had even fully stopped.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Don't own… not mine…DANG IT ALL! If I throw myself on the floor and kick and scream, do you think it would make a difference? Naw, me neither…

**NOTE1**: Lawrence, never been there, never seen a map of the town. I'm making up the stuff about crossroads to work for my story. Same with Stull. Yep, used it. (I know it wasn't mentioned until s5. Same with town I mention, it doesn't come until later. But I like the coincidences.

**NOTE2**: Thanks to Nyx Ro, SandyDee84, jensengirl4eva, MY Siberian Husky is MY Angel, Algum ser, and Kailene for their reviews of Chap1 of this story. Thanks to Pandora jazz for reviews of Hell's Boys and And the Night Burns On. Also thanks for the favs and alerts.

**NOTE3**: I promised this would go out today, Sun. But, I feel I need to warn you, that a migraine attacked me today so if there are more mistakes than usual I apologize right now. I have proof read, but… here you go as promised.

Chapter 2

As Bobby tore down his driveway Dean opened Sam's phone to listen to his voice mails. Yeah, he didn't need to crack the code; he's known it for years. Sam never changes it; it has been the same since he'd met Jess. He hadn't checked it before now, though, privacy and all that. _Only it wasn't_… what the hell? When had the little shit changed it? Dean swore under his breath and tried several different combinations of numbers, different names. "Shit," he muttered.

"Try the date you got out of the hospital." Bobby said not taking his eyes off the road.

Dean snorted, "Why would he use that?" He tried it anyways and cursed again when it worked. "How did you know that?"

"Because it was a very important date to your brother… Besides he's started rotating his codes. But his newest one is usually something important to do with recent events."

Dean shook his head in wonder, "How did you know all that?"

"I listen." Bobby said simply.

Dean pulled up the first message, all three new ones appeared to be from one person, and he put it on speaker, "Sam Winchester. I know what you're planning…call me." It was from Missouri, dad's psychic friend from Lawrence. Dean continued on to call number two, "Sam Winchester this is not what Dean wants… _talk to me_… call me." He glanced at Bobby and played the last call. "Samuel Winchester _don't you dare_! Dean doesn't _want_ this and neither would your father. Answer me or I'm going to call Dean. Just call me… Damn it!" The silence in the truck was overwhelming. A few seconds later, Dean's phone rang, causing him to jump. He looked at Bobby.

"Well, answer it, boy." Bobby said gently.

Looking at the caller id, "Missouri, thank God. Where is he?" Dean asked quickly.

"Dean, honey… all I'm getting… Is he keeps repeating… Going back to where it all started." With the pauses, it was almost like she was listening to something only she could hear.

Dean asked, "The cabin?" at the silence, he picked another place, "The hospital?"

Missouri sighed, "I don't know, honey… I just…"

"Missouri you gotta give me som-" Dean said desperately, running a hand thru his hair.

"The beginning." She said suddenly, interrupting him, "Something… about…" another sigh, "correcting… if he wasn't born… Oh, Sammy." She started crying softly.

"Bobby… Lawrence… he's going to Lawrence." Dean cried, as Bobby headed toward Kansas, nearly eight hours behind Sam.

"That's right Dean… but I will need to search out where…"

"I have an idea, thanks Missouri." Dean said, and then hung up as he tossed both phones onto the bench seat between them. He slammed his fist onto the dash… After about the fifth time, Bobby grabbed his fist, still not looking at Dean.

"Dean, you might need that hand."

Dean instantly stilled, "This… is… "He struggled to catch his breath, "This… I caused this…"

He ran his free hand thru his hair.

Bobby warned, "Dean."

Dean jerked his hand away, "No… I did… the things I've said…" He turned away to stare out the window. A few seconds of silence before he continued, "I told him… the last…" Dean's shoulders shook, "I told him that the last time… the last time he ever saw dad he picked a fight with him… he probably thinks I blame him for this mess."

"Did you?" Bobby asked, not taking his eyes off the road. "You know… if we don't stop him you'll get your dad back." He already knew Dean's answer, but Dean's quilt was in the way.

"I wanted my dad back… to the point of _me _making a deal… not Sammy… _never Sammy_." Dean sighed, "I can't live with that."

Bobby sighed to match Dean's, "That boy loves you. Don't get me wrong he loved your daddy too. .."

Dean seemed to shrink in the seat as he murmured, "I made him think I didn't think he did."

Bobby continued as if Dean hadn't interrupted, "But Dean he worshipped _you_. He tried to be like you. When you were little he watched you so he could be more like you… he imitated your walk… talk, including your cursing… hell, the only thing he didn't do, once he got older- was cut his hair like you."

Dean jerked as if shot, biting his lip. "So… what you're saying is he's doing what he thinks I want." Dean whispered. "_I don't want this_." His mind screamed.

"He's going to make amends." Bobby stated, glancing at him, then back to the road.

"For what?" Dean asked, confused.

"I'm guessing for being born, ruining your life… your mom, Jess, your dad…"

"HE NEVER…" Dean yelled, furious.

"I didn't think so, either. But apparently he does." Bobby said evenly.

"Step on it, Bobby… he's got a big head start." Dean said grimly.

Bobby silently agreed, flooring the old truck.

An hour later, Dean was staring at a map of Lawrence. "Bobby, why do you have a map of Lawrence?"

Bobby cleared his throat, before saying gruffly, "Needed it to find Stull Cemetery."

Dean frowned, "That sounds…"

"It should… famous for ghost lights, sightings. Sam used to pour…" Bobby stopped mid-sentence and stared at the road.

"What?" Dean asked.

Bobby chewed his lip, he'd almost forgotten.

"Bobby?" Dean called out to him, trying to get his attention.

"When Sam was about fifteen… you and your dad left Sam with me. John was punishing him for something. Sam begged to go…" Bobby was talking quietly.

"I remember that… I pestered dad all the way to that job to go back for Sam… dad was pissed." Dean said, giving a sad little smile.

"Well Sam asked what I was working on."

"Stull?" Dean asked, watching Bobby.

"Your daddy handed it off to me… wanted nothing to do with Lawrence." Bobby said, glancing at Dean. He knew Dean would be getting pissed real soon, he grimaced in anticipation.

Dean nodded his understanding.

"Well, Sam wanted to help…"

"Bobby…" Dean whined. It felt like Bobby was taking his time with his story, stalling almost.

"There are 23 crossroads in Lawrence." Bobby said quietly. Here is comes, he thought watching Dean's face.

"FUCK!" Dean snapped. "We gotta…"

"But the ones Sam was interested in were the three in Stull Cemetery."

"Three, why the ones at the cemetery?"

"Sam ate up all the information he could… local lore… crossroads stories… at the time I became worried that he would try to trade himself for Mary… for you and your dad." Bobby cringed, volcanic Dean was about to make an appearance.

"_**WHAT**_? WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? And _WHY IN THE HELL _DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I SURE AS HELL DON'T REMEMBER THAT CONVERSATION!" Dean yelled as he punched the window, putting a webbing crack in it. God, he was _so damn pissed_! This day just keeps getting better and better… he thought sarcastically.

"Because he swore to me he wouldn't… I believed him." Bobby said gently, glancing between Dean and the road.

"God." Dean moaned, "You should have told me." Dean rested his head on his open palm. As he thought grimly, _Can this be anymore fucked up_?

"I'm certain it'll be the cemetery." Bobby said, there was no way in hell Bobby was going to tell Dean he thought Sam was following the plans he had mapped out when he was fifteen. When Bobby had found Sam's handwritten plans and confronted him, obtained the promise he thought that had been the end of it all. _Shit sure does come back to bite you in the ass when you least expect it_. Bobby thought with a sigh.

"I can't be in three places at once, let alone 23... I have to be sure." Dean scrubbed at his face, and then looked up at Bobby.

"I think it's the cemetery." Bobby repeated, then continued, "I think it will be the crossroads in the center of Stull… it's the one I would pick." Bobby silently added, and the one Sam picked fifteen years ago in his carefully constructed plan he promised not to use, ever.

"I have to be sure… I'm calling Missouri back." Dean picked up his phone and startled in surprise when it rang in his hand. He opened it without looking at the caller id. "Yeah?"

He listened for a second then interrupted, "Ellen… I can't talk…" Dean jerked, and then listened quietly before a shocked, "What? He did what?" silence, then, "He did what?" He nodded as if she could see him, "Fuckin' hell." Dean moaned, then, "Yeah, yeah, I'll let you know." snapping his phone shut.

"Boy?" Bobby said softly.

"Damn it, damn it, FUCK!" Dean snarled, enraged. He hit his thigh with his fist, "He better be ok when I get to him or I'm going to _kill _him!"

"Dean?" Bobby asked, looking at Dean then wishing he hadn't. Dean had puppy dog eyes too. He claimed only Sam had them, that wasn't true. He was looking at them right now. Tears welled up in Bobby's eyes.

"He called them. He just got off the phone with Ellen."

Bobby waited knowing Dean had to work thru it in his own mind before putting it into words.

"He told them goodbye. Hell, we only met them a couple times… Ellen just beat it out of Ash that he wanted to know some names of haunted ghost towns and how to break into someone's phone line and use it to make calls." Dean closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. "What would he need to know that crap for?" Dean asked, sounding confused.

"Huh?" Bobby said, "Don't know about the ghost town part. But, maybe he's planning on calling you. Doesn't want you to be able to trace him. And if you do, it's a false lead."

Dean nodded chewing his lip and called Missouri, she answered on the first ring.

"Bout time you called me back, I've been waiting forever."

"But you said you'd call me…"

"Don't sass me, boy… I knew you were going to call and I needed to search out more things. The boy is in Lawrence. He's biding his time until after dark. You need hurry. He'll be in the center of Stull Cemetery. Good luck, boy. Call me when you get the chance." She started to hang up but instead called out to Dean, "Oh, and Dean…"

Dean heart clinched tight with iron terror, he tried to answer but nothing came out. He closed his mouth, swallowed and tried again, "What?"

"He's going ask for John and Mary… when he seals that deal they will take him immediately."

"They wo…n't even give him the standard ten… ten years?" Dean stuttered out. I can't _breathe_… he thought, _What if I don't make it in time_?

"I'm sorry, honey. As soon as the deal is sealed she'll take him." Missouri said as gentle as she could. Dean just shut the phone. No goodbye, nothing.

Dean groaned, hitting his head on the back of the seat in frustration.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"He's going to ask for dad and… mom… for me. But they'll take him as soon as he seals the deal. God, Bobby… I gotta stop him!" Dean said, miserably.

A few minutes later, Bobby asked, "You said _you've _thought of making that deal."

"Yeah, sure." Dean said with a shrug. "Me… not Sammy…_**me**_… never Sammy…" Dean sighed, "But I didn't want to hurt Sammy by leaving him." Dean banged his head on the seat again, "but now, Sammy thinks I'm gone… that he has nothing left. I don't want them back if it means loosing Sammy." A sob escaped… "Fucked up." Dean whispered.

An hour out of Lawrence Dean's phone rang, number unknown and Dean _knows_, it's Sam, so he answers. "Sammy?" He almost chokes on Sam's name.

"Dean!" Sam said in a faked cheery voice, "I wanted to let you know I met this girl at the bar and I'm… I'm staying the night at her house…" at the silence Sam rushes on, "I tried to call the house nobody's answering and Bobby's…"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, SAMMY!" Dean was shaking so hard it was a wonder he kept hold of the phone. The shout startled Bobby so much the truck swerved as Bobby jumped.

"What?" Sam whispered, thinking _he's found the box_, he should have known. But Dean hadn't been in their room the last week, not once; he wasn't supposed to find it _yet_!

"DON'T. LIE. TO. ME!" Dean snarled, his fear coming across as anger.

"What are you talking about…? You don't believe…" Dean could hear Sam swallow before he continued, "That your little brother can score?" A brittle laugh.

"Oh, I have no doubt he can "_score_". That's just _NOT. WHAT. YOU. ARE. DOING_!" God, Dean was beyond pissed.

A deep bone weary sigh, "Dean, I didn't call to fight."

Dean clamped fingers onto the bridge of his nose with his free hand, closing his eyes. "And calling to say goodbye is any better?"

Silence…

"Sammy?" Dean asks, afraid he's hung up.

"Dean, I love ya, man." Sam says in a rush.

Dean popped off before he could reign in his mouth, "You sure have a piss poor way of showing it."

Silence…

"Damn it, Sammy. I didn't mean it! At least tell me where you are… so we can talk face to face." Dean said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"No." Sammy said firmly.

"Sammy, come on… I at least deserve that much." Dean said, close to begging.

"Bye, Dean. I shouldn't have called…" Sam's voice radiating with sadness.

The hell with it, Dean thought, _begging_ it is, "Please, Sammy! I love you… man, do you hear me?"

Silence…

"For me…" Dean threw in the killing shot.

Silence…

Softly, Sam told him, "It's always been for you…" Sigh, then, "Cold Oak. Crossroads."

Dean was stunned, "What? You're at Cold Oak? South Dakota? Why the hell would you be there?"

"Most haunted in the U.S…." Sam says quietly.

Damn kid was lying out his ass. Dean knew for a fact where the little shit was. Lawrence sure the hell wasn't in Cold Oak, South Dakota… Dean knew but he wasn't going to call him on it. "You'll wait for me?" Dean asked, but he already knew the answer to that question, too.

"Yes, always Dean." Sam replied earnestly.

"_DON'T_…" Dean's voice was still laced with anger, so he took a breath and started over, lowering his voice to a controlled level. "Don't do _anything_ until I get there… _please." _Dean pleaded, struggled to say, all he really wanted to do was scream that he knew the truth and for Sam to _stop lying _to him.

"Alright, Dean." Sam barely whispered.

"I'm on my way… just stay until I get there… please." Dean was begging again- don't care, he thought. He needed to get through to Sammy.

"Bye, Dean. Tell Bobby I love him too." Sam uttered in a voice that Dean could hardly hear.

"Sammy, I'm sorry… I'm sorry for being an ass! _Please forgive me_." Dean couldn't help it; he didn't want to stop talking. Once Sammy was off the phone he was steps closer to leaving for good.

"Dean… there's nothing to forgive… I'm not mad Dean." and Sam hung up with a sob. He knew if he didn't hang up right then, he would confess everything to Dean. Where he really was, what he was doing, where he was going to end up. He knew Dean felt responsible for him. It had been drilled into him his whole life. The life Dean wouldn't have had to live if he'd never been born. This… this one thing he could do for Dean. He'd killed his mother, his lover, he'd been driving the car that had almost killed Dean and ultimately took away the second most important person in Dean's life, dad. His most important person had been his mother, lost to him when he was only four.

So, Sam figured if his death could wipe all that away… good. He'd gladly hand it over, silver platter and all. Yeah, he felt bad for lying to Dean… by the time Dean learned he wasn't in Cold Oak and finally figured out Sam had lied to him. Sam would be gone and mom and dad back at Bobbys. Yeah, it was scary… but Dean's happiness, _WORTH IT_. He drove around Lawrence in his stolen car, killing time, waiting for the time he could seal his fate and Dean's new future.

Dean silently stared unseeing at the road as they passed over it. "How much longer, Bobby?"

"About half an hour… ya alright, boy? What'd Sam say?"

Dean bit his lip, "He says he loves you."

Bobby choked, "Ah, that little shit!"

"He lied to me, Bobby. He said he was in Cold Oak. If I didn't know better, I'd go there." With an anguished cry, he continued, "I'd go there... and I'd be too late… because." Dean felt the wave of panic hit again, and he snarled, "the little fucker's in Lawrence, not Cold Oak!"

Bobby patted Dean's arm, "We'll make it… he won't be in a hurry, he won't be expecting us."

Dean had been chewing his nails for the last fifteen minutes. "Bobby." Dean said, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"Um?" Bobby answered, concentrating on the road.

"I'm…" Dean picked at a loose thread, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Bobby sounded confused.

"I haven't spoken to anyone without snarling in weeks, and you took us in… and I…"

"Shut up, Dean."

Dean's eyes jerked to Bobby's face.

"It's what family does… no need for apologizing." and Bobby smiled gently at Dean. "Now let's go get that fool of a baby brother back for you."

As Sam drove his stolen car to Stull Cemetery he felt guilty that he had lied to Dean. Maybe one day Dean would… well, it was his fault dad was gone. He was going to fix it for Dean. When he was fifteen he'd considered this for dad and Dean, mostly for Dean. But he had promised Bobby he wouldn't, so he hadn't. Now he was breaking that promise.

It's not like he hadn't tried to talk to Dean. To ask him what he wanted. But then Dean had told him to handle his own fucking shit for once. So, he shut the car off, leaving the keys in the ignition. (_Yep, he'd stolen a car from a dumbass that had left his car running when he ran into the gas station to get something. So, who was Sam to deny someone the chance at such a valuable learning experience?_) So that is what he was doing, fixing his own shit. Dealing on his own. As selfish as it was, he wasn't bringing dad back for dad. He was doing it for Dean, getting his mom back was an added bonus.

Grabbing the small box off the passenger seat, he bowed his head and prayed. After everything to have Dean shut him out, hating him. He was done. There was nothing left. He was glad Dean was going to be in Cold Oak when this ended.

Then he turned and walked towards his crossroads.

Bobby stopped behind the only vehicle parked at the cemetery. The one parked just outside the gates. Dean was out of the truck before it came to a full stop, he hit the ground running. As Dean ran to the center of the cemetery he could see a couple of people standing, facing each other. "SAMMY!" Dean yelled, running faster.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Don't own… not mine…DANG IT ALL! If I throw myself on the floor and kick and scream, do you think it would make a difference? Naw, me neither…

**NOTE1**: "Remember after dad died…you went to make a deal with that crossroads demon?" This is from: And the Night Burns On… THIS is THAT story…

**NOTE2**: Lawrence, never been there, never seen a map of the town. Making up the stuff about crossroads to work for my story. Same with Stull. Yep, used it. (I know it wasn't mentioned until s5.22. Same with town I mention, it doesn't come until later. But I like the coincidences.

**NOTE3**: Last note, last chapter. Thanks to CalamityJim for the review of Chapter 2 of this story. Also thanks for the favs and alerts. I promised this out today. Hopefully the story doesn't suffer, I'm going on a 2 day migraine. Hope it lives up to the rest of the story and everyone enjoys it. (This is actually my first fanfiction supernatural story I wrote.)

Chapter 3

Sammy heard the demon, "Do you accept my terms… is it a deal?"

Sam thought he heard his name being called, but he knew it was his mind playing tricks on him, Dean wasn't here. "You're not giving me any time?" His heart pounded a little harder at the thought.

"Daddy dearest got the same deal. " The demon said coldly with a smile.

"But, he got to say goodbye." Sam argued, feeling out of breath.

"Oh, Sammee… you already did that…" The demon smirked and went in for the kill, "deal?"

The unmistakable sound of a gun cocking boomed thru the air.

Sammy was staring over the demon's shoulder shocked, mouth hanging slack. _His brother _stood there. The same brother that said he was on his way to Cold Oak. _He lied to me_. Sam thought, shocked. _How did he figure it out? Why is he here_?

The demon turned slowly to look behind her, a colt was pointed at her chest.

"No deal." Dean said flatly, clearly pissed. Mouth set in a thin, straight line and jaw muscle flinching.

"Ah, Dean Winchester… family's all here… ain't that sweet?… your too late… all's left is the kiss." Throwing her arms wide, a huge smirk plastered on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asks softly, still looking shell shocked.

Dean pointed a finger at Sam, glaring as he snapped, "I'll deal with you in a minute. Now…" He took a step closer to them, "Your… _services _are no longer needed." His eyes focusing on the demon.

"Awh, but your _wrong_, Deano. Mommy and Daddy for baby Winchester… _it's the deal _of the century." The demon put a hand on her hip as she talked.

"No… _no it's not_. Cause you're _not_ getting Sammy." Dean snarled, green eyes smoldering, looking like he wanted to kick somebody's ass.

"Why? _You don't want him_, it's his fault anyways. He's always dumping his shit on you… _You'd be free_…Have the apple pie life that _he took away _from you. Even trade I'd say… Him in hell, paying for _all the pain he caused you_, your family… _Jess…_" The demons eyes narrowed as she turned from Dean to give Sam a quick glance.

Sam jolted; quilt shadowing his eyes, dulling them even more. "Dea…"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch, before I _kill_ you! I _won't_ send you back to hell. This colt will _end _you." The demon blinked, before a slow grin slid across the face of the possessed girl.

She laughed, "Baby, don't try to con a demon. Your daddy gave that colt and _his soul _for _you_."

Dean shrugged, trying to pretend that statement didn't bother him. "Maybe… or _maybe_ there wasn't just one… _but a pair_. One _may_ be in hell… but the _other_ one… it's pointing straight at you, _baby_…" His lip curling in disgust as he ended his sentence the same way she had begun hers.

Uncertainty loomed in her eyes… Sam stepped in front of the demon, blocking Dean's shot.

"Move, Sammy… now." Dean commanded, his voice determined.

"Dean…" Sammy said, tears in his eyes, "I…"

"_You lied to me_…" he stated coldly as he interrupted Sam.

"_Dean_." Sammy tried again, chewing his bottom lip.

"Move away from the bitch." Dean ordered, he was _winning this_; nothing else would be good enough.

"Dean, this is for the best. I wish you _hadn't_…" Sammy sighed, holding a hand out towards Dean.

"Hadn't what, Sam? Hadn't woke up? Decided to go to our room? Hadn't seen all your stuff packed? Hadn't went _looking_ for you? _Found your note_?" Dean stopped for breathe, volcanic Dean was due to erupt, it was only a matter of time.

"Yeah." Sam said, glancing away, dropping his hand back to his side.

Dean stared at him, dumbfounded. The demon stepped to one side; arms folded across her chest, watching the show… yep, _definitely_ the deal of the century.

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE_!" Dean waved the gun around as he ranted, "You stupid son of a bitch! _HOW IN THE HELL _could you think I want this?" It was immediately clear volcanic Dean had arrived on the scene and would be taking charge.

"You said…" Sam started, which only set Dean off again.

"_NO!__ NO_!" Screamed Dean, turning different shades of red the madder he got. "I would definitely remember saying _go trade yourself for dad_! _Take a leap into the pit, Sammy_!"

"You didn't say _that_." Sam sighed, "But you _need_ this and _I_ can give it to you."

Dean didn't want to talk openly about his feelings in front of a damn demon; they could use it against you later. "No, Sammy. NOT AN OPTION." Dean said firmly.

"Yeah… _yeah, _Dean it is…I love ya, man." And Sam turned, grabbing the demon to kiss her and seal his fate.

Just before their lips touched, Bobby, who had snuck up behind the demon as she watched mesmerized, yanked her backwards by her hair.

"Hey…" the demon screeched, reaching behind her to try to pry her hair out of Bobby's grasp. She tried to kick behind her which only caused Bobby to laugh and give her hair an extra yank.

Dean meanwhile had lurched forward; grabbing Sam and pulling him back, causing them both to fall. Dean kept one arm around Sam's chest as he struggled to get away from Dean. Dean tightened his hold while still keeping the colt trained on the demon.

"Let me go, Dean." Sam said tonelessly. He needed to finish this, for Dean. Even if Dean couldn't see it now, it was best for Dean.

"No." Dean stated, reflexively tightening his one handed hold on Sam.

"D?" Sam tried again, sagging back against Dean.

Dean jerked at the use of _his _nickname, "Never Sammy." He tried desperately to hold his emotions in check.

"I don't have to be your baggage anymore…" He barely whispered. "Your burden."

Silence equaled confirmation to Sam that he was both Dean's baggage and his burden. "It's better this way. Let me go… you need them."

"You're wrong, Sammy. I need you." Dean said quietly in Sam's ear.

Sam shook his head in denial.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at Sam, even though Sam couldn't see him, then looked at Bobby, "Move, so I can kill the bitch."

"No!" Sam screamed as he renewed his struggle to free himself when Bobby stepped aside.

"No, Deano. Let's make a deal." She pleaded. _She didn't want to die._ She was used to getting sent back to hell… but to just cease to exist?

"You ain't got _nothing_ I want. Now die bitch!" Dean's finger tightened on the trigger.

The girl threw back her head and screamed black smoke before falling unconscious on the ground.

"Damn. I didn't even get to kill her." Snarked Dean, smiling a quick smile at Bobby.

"I'm going to go dump her at the hospital. You boys going to be ok, 'til I get back?" Bobby looked at them, debating leaving them at this time. After all, they just got Sam back.

"Yeah, Bobby, go ahead. I got some things to say to my little brother." Dean said ominously, staring at the back of Sam's head.

Bobby grinned as he picked up the girl and walked off, he suspected Sam was about to get an earful. Scared Dean pretending to be an angry Dean usually had quite a bit to say. Bobby was kinda of sorry to miss it. Course he could always give Sam his own dress down when he got back. Which he probably would later, after the boy recovered from the tongue lashing he was about to recieve from his brother.

Sam sat defeated, now listless in Dean's arms. Dean waist banded the gun and circled his other arm around Sam, pulling him back against his chest. Leaning his head forward until it rested on the back of Sam's shoulder. "Awh, bro, you scared the hell out of me."

Silence…

"I guess I deserved it…"

Silence…

"Hell, I know I did… I've been a real ass."

Silence…

"Sammy?" Dean questioned Sam's unresponsiveness. Normally, Sammy would be making fun of Dean to lighten the mood.

Silence…

"Sammy?" Dean repeated softly, shaking his brother in his arms.

Sam sighed. "I've decided…" Then stopped, barely breathing Dean noticed.

"Decided what?" Dean asked, raising his head. Dean's heart raced even faster.

Another sigh from Sam before he stated wearily, "I'm no longer going to be _your _baggage, your responsibility."

"I don't…" Dean started to deny it only to be interrupted.

"This way… _you'll have your family_… the one you had before I came along and ruined it." Sam said sounding miserable.

"_Damn it_, Sammy." Dean had a hard time breathing. This was his fault. His anger… his pushing Sammy away. _This_ is what had come of it.

"Everything you've ever done for me… _this_ I can do for you." Sam said passionately, nudging his shoulder back against Dean's chest.

"Did you ever bother to ask if this is what _I want_?" Dean snapped, all he wanted was Sam to understand. To get it through his thick skull, Dean only wanted Sam. If if could have all three, yeah he'd want _that_. But, he wouldn't trade Sammy _for anything_!

Silence…

"_Did you_?" Dean asked again, voice rising, anger seeping in again.

Sam emitted another soul deep sigh, "I tried."

And Dean's heart plummeted to his toes. "Awh, Sammy…" and then he let his head drop back on Sam's shoulder as he tried to slow his breathing. He squeezed his brother tighter. "Don't you know by now, Sammy?" Dean breathed, squeezing Sammy even tighter in his backwards bear hug. "When I carried you out of that house at four years old, you became my everything?" He sounded as defeated as Sam.

Sam let a sob escape as he tried to pull away, "No…" Sam shook his head in denial, "_Not anymore_… it's ok… _I get it_. You don't need to feel guilty."

Shock caused Dean to loosen his hold and Sam scrambled away.

Stumbling, Sam turned to stare down at Dean, tears making tracks down his cheeks, "I'll fix it… just go back to Bobby's." Sam took a step back.

Dean's shock quickly turned to anger once again (Skip fear, going straight for pissed off beyond belief...) and he scrambled to his feet as well. "_THAT _is so _NOT _happening!" Dean snarled as he rubbed a hand thru his hair in agitation, and then pointed a finger at Sam, "You DON"T get to decide what _I want_!" He took a step forward, Sam one back.

Dean flung his arms wide, "So, this is it?"

Sam tilts his head, his confusion shining clear.

"We just end it here, huh?" Dean said, lowering his voice and his arms. His eyes narrowed as he stared intently at Sam.

Sam stayed silent watching Dean, wondering what Dean was up to.

"Just know one thing, though Sammy…" Dean took a breath in, "When you kill my little brother you will be killing me."

Pain twitched across Sam's face before he said softly, "You'll be fine. You'll have mom and…" Sam's voice hitched, "Dad… dad and you can hunt…"

"No, Sammy." Dean said firmly.

"_No_?" Sammy echoed, blinking rapidly, he couldn't think passed the confused haze that was starting to overwhelm him.

"I won't be here." Dean crossed his arms, trying to calm his shaking.

"What?" Again head shaking no, Sam took a step back, Dean one forward.

"If you do this… They will be alone." Dean said, determined.

Sam rubbed his eye with one fist, like he did when he was five and tired. "Why? You'll be here… and Bobby." Sam just didn't understand. He'd figured it all out and Dean was messing up the plan, wasn't going along with it. _Why couldn't Dean see he needed this_?

Dean was already shaking his head no.

"Yeah… _you can be happy_…" Sam almost whined, _why was Dean being so difficult_?

"No… because I'll be wherever you are." Dean said crossing his arms defiantly.

Sam took two steps back, matched again by Dean.

"_No_ Dean. You love them. It's your chance." He was interrupted as Dean lunged for him.

"Who says I want it?" Dean yelled, he wasn't getting through to Sam. "Dammit, Sammy!" Dean tackled him to the ground.

"I can live without mom and… I can _even_ live without dad…" Dean stared at Sam inches from his face, holding him down. "_I can't_… don't… I _won't_ live without _you_, Sammy…" A sob escaped Dean, a tear falling onto to Sam's face, "And I feel guilty as hell that I thank God everyday that it was dad and not you…" More tears and another sob. "If it had been you… I'd be dead already. I would have already followed you." Dean collapsed, head on Sam's chest. "_I'd have followed_." Dean whispered, brokenly.

Sam stopped moving… breathing… slowly Sam reached up and rubbed the back of Dean's head.

Dean sat up and scooted away, pulling the colt and pressing it to his temple.

Sam launched himself up, reaching for Dean.

Dean cocked the colt and Sam froze.

"D…" Sam breathed. _No, No, NO_! Sam head screamed silently.

"If you're not going to be here. Then, I'm done…" Dean stated flatly.

"D… _come on_, give me the gun." Sam demanded, holding out his hand.

Dean leaned into the colt. "It ends here. Right here. _Right now_…" Dean stares at Sam, watching him.

"Dean, please _don't_…" Sam was the one begging this time.

"O. I can watch you die… live with that… but you can't… a little bit of a hypocrite, there, Sammy boy…" Dean said angrily.

"You weren't suppose to _see anything_…" Sam sighed. "It was supposed to be done before you even found the box… I figured I had at least until mom and dad showed up before you found the stuff I left for you."

"Oh, that makes it so much fucking better." Dean snapped.

"Mom and Dad would have been there with you… to help you." Sam pleaded for Dean to see his point.

"You want to die, Sammy?… _Do you_?" Dean demanded an answer, the stress finally breaking through all his defenses.

Sam stared at Dean, afraid to answer, afraid of Dean's response if he did answer.

"Fine… _I'll go first_… only fair. I am the oldest." Dean stated coldly, starting to close his eyes, getting ready to pull the trigger.

Sam knew what that meant the minute Dean's eyes started to close and chose that moment to grab the barrel of the colt as he yanked it towards himself.

Dean opened his eyes and glared at Sam as Sam sobbed, "I _don't _want you to die, Dean."

Dean sighed, "_Then promise me, Sammy_."

Sam looked at Dean through his tears, he was so tired.

"_Promise me _you won't do this again." Dean begged, exhausted.

"I promise no more crossroads deals." Sam said earnestly, before adding, "Unless you want me to."

"Like that will fuckin' happen." Dean snapped as he pulled the gun away from Sam.

"_Give me that fucking gun_!" Bobby snarled, who had snuck up on them while they were having their showdown, yanked the gun away from them. Uncocking it and waist banding it. "I get you _two _home; I'm hogtieing you both to your beds and spoon feeding you myself." Pause for breath, "_For the rest of your lives_."

"Kinky Bobby." Dean said, giving a weak smile.

"_Idgits_." Bobby snapped, looking like he wanted to bang their heads together. "Trying to give an old man a heart attack." He grumbled, "Grey hair… ought to call it Winchester grey… _all your fault_…" Bobby could breathe again and _dammit_ he'd earned his right to rant.

Sam gave a weak grin to Dean.

"Get your fool asses up, _we're going home_. I'm following you." He pointed at Dean, "And don't think you can loos…" A look of dawning passed over Bobby's face, before snapping, " ah, hell… _you rode with me_… get your asses in the truck." Bobby pointed in the direction of the truck. "_Move it_."

Both boys scrambled to their feet.

"Get." Bobby growled, making shooing motions with his hands.

They headed out in front of Bobby towards their ride home.

"You, boy…" Bobby snapped.

Both Dean and Sam looked back.

He was looking at Sam. "You gotta call Missouri, Ellen and Ash and let them know your fool ass is fine." he glared at each one in turn as they stopped to stare at Bobby, "And for the record… either one of you pull a fool stunt like that again… and _I'll kill ya myself_."

Dean smirked, "_Awh_, Uncle Bobby _we love you_, too."

Bobby flung his hat at Dean's head, "_Damn fool idgits_… too old for this shit!" then Bobby leaned down and picked up his hat. Sam and Dean waited for Bobby to catch up and the worn out family of three headed back side by side.

**The End**


End file.
